


Quiet In The Library 3

by illfoandillfie



Series: QITL [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dom!Roger, Dom/sub, F/M, Library Sex, Public Sex, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfoandillfie/pseuds/illfoandillfie
Summary: You try and get some payback but it doesn't go quite the way you'd hoped.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Series: QITL [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556953
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Quiet In The Library 3

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to requests as part of my 1000 follower celebration on tumblr.

When Roger called and invited you to watch him play you were excited for two reasons. Number one, you genuinely enjoyed the music and watching the boys play was always a good time , especially now they’d found a slightly larger audience to play for . And, number two, you felt like you could get a little payback. You’d spent weeks of work unable to think of anything but the ways Roger had used you among the non-fiction shelves. There was a small stain on the carpet in the back row, a lingering souvenir from Roger’s last visit, and every time you saw it you were hit by a flurry of memories and the sudden need to get off. It was only fair for you to give him a taste of his own medicine and after all, this was essentially Roger’s workplace, unconventional is it was. So, with that in mind, you got ready in an outfit that could only be described as the complete opposite of your workwear. There was no room for knee length skirts or smart ponytails. Instead you opted for a short skirt and a plunging neckline. You let your hair down and did your makeup, anything  to make Roger hot under the collar.

They were still setting up when you arrived and headed backstage, but you caught Roger’s eye and blew him a kiss.    
“Well look at you. Very different to last time I saw you,” he said as he came over and hugged you in greeting.    
“Yes well, that’s what you get for visiting me at work. I told you that was the least sexy outfit I owned.”   
“And what does that make this outfit?”   
“Well I thought it was definitely one of my sexier options, wouldn’t you say?” you twirled a strand of hair around your finger as you spoke.   
“I might go so far as to call it slutty.”   
“Bit rude –”   
“I said might!”   
“But not completely incorrect.”   
At that moment Brian walked over, “Rog c’mon we’re- oh Y/N! Hi,”   
“Hey Bri,” you gave him a quick hug too, hoping Roger was looking at your short skirt riding up as you pushed yourself onto tiptoes.   
“We were just discussing Y/N’s outfit. Seems out sweet little librarian is in the mood to pick up,”   
“Thanks Bri for telling him about my job, by the way, so glad he knows now.”   
Brian rubbed his neck sheepishly, “Sorry. I was drunk and it slipped out.”   
“How’d you even find out? I never told anyone,”   
“Saw you there a few months ago. Kept meaning to ask you about it but it always slipped my mind.”   
“Yeah well, this one,” you jerked your thumb at Roger, “has been a right shit about it,”   
“You love it,” Roger said with a grin, “anyway Bri, what’d you want?”   
“Oh shit, yeah. We’ve gotta go get ready. Are you gonna be here after the show?”   
“Course she will be. Unless she finds some poor bloke to take home,”   
“I’ll be here, front row the whole time. Wouldn’t miss your show for the best lay in the world.”   
“That’s cause the best lay’s up there playing,” Roger winked at you and then he and Brian disappeared behind a door leaving you to head out to the crowd and take your spot up front. 

It was useless to try and get Roger’s attention while he played. Between sitting at the back of the stage, his shithouse eyesight, and his complete focus on playing, there was no chance in hell he’d even be able to see you let. Instead you got yourself a drink and settled in to watch the show, chatting occasionally to a excited girl beside you. She’d snuck out for the night just to see them and maybe try to hit on Roger.   
You looked her up and down, “Roger is very cute. Shame really,”   
“What’s a shame?   
“You haven’t heard? Roger’s already got a girlfriend. Hopelessly devoted to her apparently,” you sighed for dramatic effect, “I heard he’s been looking at rings and everything. Shame the rest of us can’t have a shot with him, but at least the other three are still single.”   
“Oh,” she looked disappointed but you saw her eyes flick from John to Freddie to Brian and back again as if she were comparing her options, “Thanks for the heads up.” She turned back to the stage, her eyes now glued to the bassist. That was your competition taken care of, although there was bound to be more of them out there.

As soon as the music stopped you made your way backstage again and latched onto Roger’s arm. For the rest of the night you were basically glued to him, making it very obvious you wanted him. You even went so far as to sit on his lap at one point, intentionally wriggling your arse against his crotch in an attempt to make him hard.   
“Thought you wanted to score tonight?” he asked you while the others were distracted, “why’re you hanging round here?”   
“Maybe I want something specific, something I don’t think just anyone could give me,”   
“Alright love, I know what you’re doing,”   
“Other than trying to get you alone?”   
“This is a shitty attempt at payback, isn’t it?”   
“I don’t know what you mean,” you hoped you didn’t sound too obvious.   
“You made it so obvious,” he laughed.   
“All I’m trying to do is get laid Rog. I have a late start tomorrow cause I’m on locking up duty and I thought I might have some fun,”   
“You think you’re being clever but I’m on to you,”   
“Ugh fine. I should have just let that slut from the crowd have you,”   
“What slut?”   
You waved your hand like you were shooing away a fly, “Just this chick I got talking to. She came here wanting to fuck you but I convinced her to go after Deaky instead. Told her you already had a girl.”   
“Are you kidding?”   
“Nope,” you laughed, “might have also told her you were looking to propose to your girlfriend.”   
“Y/N! Christ you’re going to ruin my chances with every girl that comes to our shows. If that rumour spreads I swear to god.”   
“Oh it’ll be fine. There’ll be plenty who don’t care how married you are.”   
“Thats not the point! God you’re really in for it now.”   
You rolled your eyes and stood up, “Well, I guess I’m gonna go home then since you’ve ruined my fun. I’ll see you next time, say bye to the others for me.”

The next day work went without a hitch. There was no sign of Roger at all, although you were so busy all day he completely slipped your mind. It wasn’t until you were getting ready to lock up that you remembered his promise to get back at you. You moved to flip the sign on the door to CLOSED and managed to reach it just as Roger pushed it open.   
“We’re closed Rog,”   
“You talking the library or your legs?” he said as he barged inside.   
You stepped out of his way, shutting the door behind him. As soon as you turned away from the door he had you pushed up against the wall, one hand beside your head so he was leaning into your personal space.   
“Told you I was going to come back,”   
“You did,”   
“Was that what you were trying to get last night? Missed being a dirty slut for me and decided to get all dressed up to remind me you’ve got a cunt with my name on it?”   
“No, I got all dressed up to try and fuck you in your workplace,”   
“Didn’t turn out that way though.” he dropped his other hand towards your thigh, “lift it up for me.”   
Without thinking you grabbed your skirt and pulled it up.   
Roger laughed, “I swear you get easier every time I come here. Undo those buttons I wanna see your tits.”   
His fingers landed on your pussy and you hurried to do as he asked, letting your skirt fall over his wrist as you pulled each button loose until your shirt was open to your midriff, the bottom of it still tucked into your skirt.   
“Good girl,” he said softly, moving both hands to your chest, pushing your shirt aside and teasing your nipples, “but being a slut for me now isn’t going to change last night. You need a lesson in who’s in charge here. Bend over your desk.”   
You whined as he tugged your nipples before letting you go and pushing you towards your desk. 

You placed your palms flat on the desk, bent at the waist, and waited.   
“No. Down,” he pressed on your back until you buckled, your chest pressed against the smooth surface as your moved your arms to hold onto the opposite edge. There was a rustle of fabric as Roger pushed your skirt up again, exposing your arse to the room.   
“You’re already wet,” he didn’t sound surprised. He didn’t touch you, either. It was what you wanted most, just a light touch on your hip even, but he refused, instead running his fingers along the edge of the desk. Over the pamphlets about the Dewey Decimal System, tapping lightly against the jar your pens were standing in, until he came to rest on a book left there earlier. You weren’t sure what it was but it seemed to interest Roger. He picked it up, flipped through a few pages, examined the hard cover, tested how well he could hold it in one hand.    
“Keep count,” was the only warning you got before he brought the book down against your arse.   
“Shit, one,”   
“Speak up. You’re closed remember, no one around to hear you except me.”   
“Two,”   
“Who’s in charge here?”   
“You are Sir. Three,”   
He kept spanking you with the book and you kept counting, the sting only getting worse with each one. You hissed through your teeth at a particularly hard smack, trying to remember which number you were up to when you heard a noise outside. A woman’s heels clicking against the concrete pavement.   
“I thought you were closed,” Roger said softly, dropping his raised arm, the book falling to cover the bulge in his jeans.   
“We are. Fuck Rog, hide,” you stood and tugged your shirt back into place, though there was no hope of getting all the buttons done up. Roger straightened the back of your skirt just as the door was pushed open and a woman wearing the same uniform as you stepped inside.   
“Y/N, you’re still here?”   
“Just finishing locking up, Kathy, what are you doing back?”   
“Oh I just finished the groceries and realised I left my book here,”   
“You mean this one?” you took the book from Roger, stepping in front of him in the hopes Kathy wouldn’t notice his dilemma, “I wondered who it belonged to. Lucky I didn’t chuck it in with the rest of the returns,”   
“Y/N, who’s this?”   
“I’m Roger,” he said sticking out his hand from behind you. You could have hit him as you tried to remember which hand he’d used to touch your pussy.    
“He’s a friend of mine.”   
“Was in the area and thought I’d off Y/N a lift home since it’s already dark out.”   
“Well that’s nice of you,” Kathy’s eyes flicked from your unbuttoned and ruffled shirt to Roger, half standing behind you, to you flushed cheeks to the book she was holding, “At work Y/N? Kinky. Just don’t leave any stains or anything.”   
“I don’t know what you mean Kathy,”   
“Mmhmm, you can explain it to me tomorrow then, I’ll leave you to it.” She left with a last look at Roger and a chuckle. 

As soon as the door was shut behind her you turned around and slapped Roger’s shoulder, “you knob! _Louder there's no one to hear but me_ ,” your shitty imitation of his voice made Roger laugh, “almost got caught with my arse out.”   
“Well at least you still had knickers on.”   
“Gee thanks. Kathy totally knew what was going on though, and now she’s going to badger me for details and I’m going to have to make her swear not to tell anyone.”   
“Geeze you’re secretive. So what if she knows?”   
“So what? I don’t want my co-workers to know about my sex life thanks. Especially not about us having sex here. I hope your happy,”   
“Not really. In case you didn’t realise I’ve got this boner that needs taking care of.”   
“Even after nearly getting caught?”   
“Love, nearly getting caught only made it harder.”   
“Jesus,”   
Roger laughed, “oh c’mon, don’t act like you weren’t turned on by it too. Remember when you gave me head and the person was on the other side of the shelves?”   
“Vividly,”   
“I bet you do. I bet you think about it while you finger yourself. Maybe think about that person coming round the shelf and watching while I fucked your throat,” he backed you up against the desk as he spoke, the edge of it pressing into your arse as he pressed his hard-on into your thigh.   
You whimpered, unable to resist his demanding tone.    
“You want me to fuck you?”   
“Please,”   
“Hop up on the desk for me. Gonna fuck you right here where you sit every day. Where your co-workers sit Where your boss sits.” His hands were on your waist as you wriggled back onto the desk, “I know how blushy and wet you get from being in the back rows where I’ve used you before. But those places are too easy to avoid. I want you to think about what I do to you from the moment you get to work to the moment you leave. I want my cock to be on your mind constantly. I want to be able to walk in here and know that you’re already wet for me.” Once more he pushed your skirt up, exposing you completely when he impatiently tugged your underwear off, “I want you to sit down in the morning and remember how good it feels,” he quickly undid his fly and pushed his pants down, “to be full,” he dragged his cock along your folds making your breath hitch, “of me.”   
You let out a squeaky, “oh!” as he entered you, one hand slipping behind your back to hold you up as his other grabbed your leg. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hooked your ankle around him as best you could when he pulled back and sank into you again.    
“Fuck,” you whined as he thrust into you again.   
“Louder.”   
You shook you head, trying not to moan.   
“C’mon, I know you want to. It’s your one chance to be loud here, not going to waste it are you?”   
“Rog,”   
“Louder. Want you loud enough to draw a fucking crowd.”   
You gave in, moaning wantonly as he fucked you harder.   
“That’s it, let everyone hear what a whore you are,” he was panting, “rub your clit.”   
Your breath hitched as you followed his direction and found your clit, circling it with your thumb. You could feel the pressure building, only strengthened as Roger leaned into your neck and began sucking at your skin. A string of moans and whined expletives tumbled from your lips and you weren’t sure you’d have been able to turn the volume down even if Roger had demanded it. All you could do was cry out as you hit your release. Roger continued to pound into you, half to keep your high going and half to reach his own. Even as your orgasm subsided, leaving youwith a few lingering aftershocks and a heightened sensitivity, he kept going, his breath coming in rough pants. It took you whining his name for him to finally cum, biting down on your throat.

“Jesus Rog,” you said softly when he finally let you hop off the desk, “what are you, a fucking vampire?”   
“God could you imagine how hot I’d be?”   
“Alright Dracula, calm down. Can you hand me those tissues over there?”   
“How come?”   
“So I can clean up the mess we’ve made,” you pointed at the desk where a small puddle of evidence remained.   
“What do you have to do before you’re finished closing up?”   
“Umm, make sure the windows are shut and back room is locked. Then I’ve just gotta get the lights and lock the front door. Tissues?”   
“You don’t need tissues because you’re going to lick it up like a good little slut. And then, if you’re lucky, I’ll take you back to mine and make you beg for more.”


End file.
